teamooduffandomcom-20200214-history
The Multiplayer Crew
About This page is to help new viewers (and returning old ones) recognize some of the most common people who appear on Multiplayer streams, without directing people to individual pages. Most of these people will show up for one of or a combination of games we play. The current list being: * SCP: Secret Laboratory (Server owned and maintained by Baz) * Trouble in Terrorist Town (Server owned and hosted by LordDarkfor) * Left 4 Dead 2 (Usually Custom Campaigns & Versus, PC) * Halo: MCC (PC) * Payday 2 (PC) * GTA V Online (PC) * Tabletop Simulator (TTS) Common People TeamUDF The perspective you're watching. Team is the head of the community and is both sarcastic and at times goofy. Is always computer in SCP. Eppy Higher pitched, loves Alisa, and is always complaining. Usually shows up for Payday, Left 4 Dead 2, or OoT Rando Online, but also occasionally shows up for Tabletop. Especially enjoys SCP. LordDarkfor Talks about boxes a lot, hosts Tabletop sim (usually), and sometimes gets annoyed at everyone. One-half of the BoxBow faction. Plays basically everything. RainbowHunter Rainbow is probably too nice, and probably too British. Shows up more often now that she has a good computer. Isn't very good at SCP, but she tries. Plays just about everything. One-half of the BoxBow faction. Arkia Very quiet and very skilled. Very mysterious. Probably Plague Doctor in SCP. Plays everything. ScorpioGameKing Shows up mostly for SCP and Halo, is definitely not EliteRexx. Pretty reasonable. Macbooya/Kenshin Mostly plays games for fun, but has a bit of trouble with the competitive stuff. Plays almost everything. Will show up in Left 4 Dead 2 and SCP especially, but also appears for Payday, TTT, and Halo. One of the deepest voices in the community. Shay The Queen of Lewd. Enjoys cookies. Wants to steal Eppy's pillow. Comes around for Tabletop, SCP, TTT, Payday 2, and possibly Left 4 Dead 2. Violet/Gutsynteric She plays pretty much everything and is usually the one annoying Darkfor (and Team). Rare People Momma-Jo Jo rarely comes around these days, but she's very nice, slightly evil, and mostly plays Gmod and SCP with the group when she's around. Is probably Traitor with Team in TTT. Bazzerfire Baz is the owner of the SCP server, and is also British. The Undisputed Bit Boss Champion who devastates his enemies with his Contract Destroyer finishing maneuver. Sometimes gets shot in Secret Hitler. Gets annoyed with people about the same amount as Darkfor. Mostly plays SCP and TTS, but has shown up for Payday. Torge Enigme Sounds sort of like Darkfor, but has a more memey personality. Comes around for SCP, L4D2, and Halo. Illusionary The resident Aussie. Hard to gauge skill because of his awful ping in most games, but Australia is definitely maybe probably working on it. Shows up in Left 4 Dead 2 and SCP. Played several games with Team in the past, such as Minecraft and Dungeon Defenders. Gruntman Loves Warhammer: Vermintide, Stellaris, Sins of a Solar Empire, and Planetside 2. Will also play Payday 2, Left 4 Dead 2, and Halo. Generally insane but has great knowledge of many things when not memeing. You'll know if he's around. EliteRexx Also British, usually shows up for SCP. He's deeper voiced than Baz. Has a feud with Baz in SCP. Super Rare People James / Shellbullet One of Team's childhood friends, James is about as skilled with a sniper rifle as you can get. Mostly plays Left 4 Dead 2 and Halo. Brett / Magik Another of Team's childhood friends, Brett hadn't been part of the community for the longest time (he only met Grunt at the end of 2019), but he returned and has played Halo and Left 4 Dead 2. He's usually pretty quiet. Evan20000 The community's resident "Meme Master," Evan shows up for Left 4 Dead 2 and Payday (but only on One Down). Usually pushes for the hardest difficulty possible, or, in versus, the maximum swindle. Known for being able to pick apart the smallest of details in a game. DMSabata One of Team's childhood friends, Sabata mostly plays Payday but seldom shows up for the group stuff. Will sometimes show up in chat to talk about random things. VentedHalo The final British person on the page and one of the older members of the community. Was gone for a while but came back and played some Halo. TheSatellite TS doesn't usually do much multiplayer, but he has come around more recently for Halo. He has a fairly distinct and clear voice, given that, like Eppy and Darkfor, he also regularly streams. Category:People